At the End of the Day
by Wedjatqi
Summary: Set in an AU world in which John is pushed to finally expressing his feelings for Teyla. Part of Fic Tag with Gater101. JT AU


**Spoilers**: Vaguely S4 and S5. AU. PLEASE note rating.

**Summary: "**_He touched her leg and she stilled, her eyes opening again, looking up at him and he took a silent breath."_ Part of Fic Tag with Gater101, set around this quote from her fic 'Phantoms Fading'.

**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world, I make no money from this endeavour. I only love this world so much I wish to play in it gleefully.

--

Only six months since the destruction of Atlantis, yet it felt like a lifetime since he had had a hot shower, slept in a comfortable bed or actually felt anything other than the constant pressure of keeping everyone alive.

John surveyed the camp now, taking in the details of the supplies, the number of tents, the number of people, both from Atlantis and other displaced people who had joined their refugee trail from other worlds. Three hundred had survived, escaping Atlantis and the Daedalus before both had been destroyed by the Replicators. They had taken every Jumper and every piece of equipment and food supplies that they could stuff into the ships as they fled the dying city.

Six months had passed of wandering through worlds left destroyed by the continuing battle between the Wraith and the Replicators, a war they had started. John pushed aside the guilt; he had more important things to focus on. After much discussion they had moved on to this new planet, the three hundred and forty eight of them now and John wasn't yet ready to relax. He never did. There was too much to do, too much to worry over. Three hundred and forty eight people he had to protect and keep alive against all the odds.

John noticed Carson and Keller were outside the medical tents taking a moment away from their full time duties. Since leaving Atlantis, it felt like they were all constantly working, if they weren't then they were sleeping, there was nothing else for any of them. John was aware that eventually things would catch up with them. They were fast running out of ammo and there were very few options left of places to go to next. What if the Wraith or Replicators found this latest world?

The two red tinged suns that hung over opposite horizons were dipping lower, the alien light dimming, once they set the three moons would appear an hour or so later. John wandered through the city of tents, watching the people, exchanging nods with the many faces he recognised. They were all so positive and John knew most of that was due to the powerful leadership these wagons of refugees were led by. Though they would not see it as fortuitous both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had been visiting Atlantis to prepare for the annual IOA and Earth Defence summit when the attack had begun. They had been left along with John and Woolsey as the leaders of the survivors.

John reached the campsite of those very individuals now and sank down onto a free space on a log alongside Ronon, who was sharpening his sword with a scraping of finality and pleasure. O'Neill had been discussing the latest reports from scouts out on other worlds with Teyla, and the two of them seemed happy enough that this new world was safe for the time being. Teyla had been another member of this new leadership, her history and her innate abilities to advise, lead and put others at ease had helped no end to create the sense of security to all the others in the large camp. She seemed to know almost everyone here. John had witnessed her sitting at many different camp fires, talking with people and spreading that sense of purpose and control to all. He wished he shared her conviction.

He was tired of it all, and he would give anything right now to find a way back home to Earth. He would walk away from this galaxy in an instant now. While everyone around him seemed to be relaxed, John could not allow himself to. There was too much to do, too much to worry over.

O'Neill laughed at something Colonel Carter said, or rather Sam as she had asked John to call her. John was still having problems with that and had flat out refused to call the General; Jack, despite his request. John watched the two of them sitting close enjoying each others company. It was no secret to anyone that they shared a tent and John wondered if that was why they looked so relaxed and in control all the time. Maybe having someone to hold and be held by each night would help keep the panic and fear at bay? John's eyes slid over to Teyla.

She was talking with a strongly built man from a world John could no longer remember the name of. He was perched on the log beside Teyla, his legs on the outside of the circle and he was in deep discussion with her on some subject John could not overhear clearly across the camp fire. Teyla smiled at the man and John felt his insides clench. Did she have someone who held her at night? He was sure she didn't, as she spent most of her days with John. In fact it was unusual that he wasn't sitting next to her tonight, as he usually did. He sought her presence each day, needing her sense of acceptance and perseverance beside him all day, and he wished he could feel the same as her.

He watched her smile at the man, her eyes crinkling at the corners, a sparkle lighting the dark depths. She liked the man, was amused by whatever they were discussing. She looked so at peace, so normal. He wanted to go over to her now, push the man aside and enjoy her smiles himself. He hadn't realised how much he had been relying on them up until now. That he could make her smile was something he clung to in these dark days; that ability to make her laugh and she would touch his arm lightly in response. The tiny touches all the reward he would allow himself these days. Was she touching this man now?

The thoughts were stupid, yet very important to him. She chose this moment to look round and met his eyes across the jumping flames of the camp fire. She smiled at him, and he could see her pleasure at seeing that he had joined the circle around the fire. What would it take to get her to smile at him in a manor that was more than that? Did she ever think of him other than a friend?

He realised he was staring at her and looked away, focusing on the repetitive scratching sounds of Ronon's sharpening stone beside him. John looked down at the bright shining sword next to him seeing it reflect his dour expression and sighed. After a long enough beat he looked back at Teyla to see she had still been looking his way. Her gaze shifted away from his now to the man still talking to her and then her dark enquiring eyes returned to meet John's.

Something sparkled inside of John, a sliver of awareness and insight; she could tell what he had been thinking about the man sat beside her. Her eyes held the question. Some part of him screamed at him to look away, to not force this, lest he lose her precious friendship and embarrass himself. Yet, another part held him still, told him to be strong, to allow her to see the depth of his want finally. To make her see him as more than a friend. The two factions warred inside of him, and through it all he watched her over the flames.

She didn't look away from his gaze. First he saw a frown, then a narrowing of her eyes that made his nerves shake and he tightened his hold on the P90 that lay over his lap. He refused to look away from her. Everything around him faded from his attention, until all he could see was the tips of the leaping flames and her beautiful face beyond its reach.

Her eyes shifted back to the man beside her, who had touched her arm to draw her attention. Anger, hot and violent, filled John at the intrusion. He graced the man only a single moment of his attention and returned his gaze to Teyla. He watched the subtle expressions around her eyes, the movements of her lips. The man disappeared from the fire side and Teyla looked back at John.

Her eyes were thoughtful this time, she looked away off towards the growing darkness around the camp and then back at him. This time her eyes were more resolute. She had decided something.

She stood up from the fire, her eyes never leaving his face. He was aware her lips moved as she said her good nights to those around the fire and then she stepped away from the firelight. John watched her leave, saw her stop and look back at him over her shoulder. She lifted an eyebrow a tiny fraction and she smiled slightly and she walked away. It had felt like an invitation. Was it an invitation?

John stood up from the fire, mumbling an excuse to the others and headed out into the busy evening camp. He tracked her through the tents, following the swirl of the long skirt like trousers she wore tonight. He followed her in a parallel course through the make shift alleyways between tents.

She walked slowly, her eyes forward, only pausing long enough to offer a goodnight and bow of her head to those that she passed. John was sure she knew he was following her, and that perhaps she walked with a measured step so he would be able to follow her.

She reached the very edge of the camp, where the tents came up against the light protection of a small forest. Inside of which they had found a small spring fed pool of water. Plans were already in action to expand the pool into a bathing area that would be sectioned off away from the drinkable water. She left the tents behind and wandered into the forest.

John followed into the cool heavy darkness of the twisted trees. The suns were almost gone, the light stretching into the forest at a sharp angle from his right, casting her and the approaching pool into the strangest alien light. She passed the pool and headed towards the glen set amidst the trees beyond the pool. It was more secluded there.

He followed and felt his breathing catch in his throat. His eyes fell to her hips as she walked, the sway more pronounced than he had seen it before. Was she walking like that for him?

She entered the glen area and disappeared from his view. He emerged from the trees to see she was sitting on a log at the edge of the grass covered glen, in a patch of the dying sunlight, her face upturned and her eyes closed. He moved slowly towards her, feeling like a love struck teenager worrying he was being teased by the girl he had fancied for so long. This was no girl before him though, this was Teyla; a full bloodied woman.

He reached her side and sat down beside her, her presence so intense in its immediacy beside him he found himself breathing faster.

"Teyla." He whispered into the fading light. He didn't know what else he wanted to say, or what she might want to hear.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him gently, the last rays of sunlight shining in her eyes. She closed them again enjoying the glowing light on her skin. It was intensely erotic for John suddenly and he drew in a deep breath catching her scent mixed with the fresh night air tinted with the perfume of the flowers dotted around the glen.

He reached out and lightly _touched her leg and she stilled, her eyes opening again, looking up at him and he took a silent breath._ He flattened his palm over her knee, trying to broach that gap he so yearned to scale; that from friendship to more, from separation to connection.

She smiled ever so slightly, her hand abruptly against his cheek encouraging him towards her. He went to her, meeting her lips with his, his mind only conscious of that touch, of her warmth so close to him and of her thigh tensing beneath his palm as she turned her body towards him.

Her kiss was full and seeking and he answered her by begging a deepening of the kiss and her mouth opened to him. He took what he had wanted to taste for so long, heard her moan through the darkness, the sound magical in what it told him; she really did want him.

He slid his hand across to her other thigh, pulling her closer to him and she pressed her chest against his, her hands sliding up his neck and into his hair. He groaned at the touch, so simple, so full of her desire for him. He slid his tongue deeper, wanting more from her, wanting to fill her in anyway he could. If this was all that may ever happen then he would make his desire clear for one time in its ultimate clarity; he loved her and he wanted to be inside her.

Her hands pulled him, turning him and they tumbled down into the tall grasses of the glen. Her hands pushed at his jacket, pulled his shirt up, sought his flesh and he pulled back from her obeying her commands, stripping himself of his clothes and watched as she began to pull hers from her body.

Her naked skin glimmered in the last light of the day, the darkness enclosing them. John helped her pull the last of her clothes from her and he traced his hands up her bared legs up to her curved hips and flat belly. He leant down over her, pressed his lips to her middle, followed the line up her cleavage up to her throat and she pulled him up to her mouth by his jaw to kiss him again. He pressed his naked body against hers, her gasp matching his own through the kiss and she parted her legs around him, cradling his body against her.

He stroked his hands over her, exploring her through the new night's darkness, his fingertips tracing the lines of her body that he had stared at for so many years. Her hands stroked over his shoulders, down the length of his back, sides and finally to his backside, pulling him tightly to her softness. He reached between them opening her, finding her so ready for him he gasped in delight into the night. She whispered words to him, telling him how much she wanted him. He pushed himself into her, sliding up her body and kissing all he could till he was once again level with her mouth which he sealed with his.

She rubbed her body against his as he slid in and out of her, her hands more demanding on his skin now and he told her how long he had wanted her, how much he had dreamt of this. She tightened her legs around him, clutching at his back, his neck, begging him for more; to move faster, deeper. He maintained the same speed, the same natural rhythm he found to fill her. Her need grew throughout her body and around his and he kept moving, forcing her to feel everything in its own time.

She arched up against him, pressing her breasts tightly against his chest as he rubbed over her, rocking her repetitively against the soft soil beneath her and over his arms that supported her. Her soft gasps and whimpers aroused him even more, her demanding body a magical spell he had so long sought to experience.

His name was cried from her lips, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades, holding him forcefully to her as she let loose her passion. He pushed deeper and faster into her tightening hold, buried his face into her throat, pressing her into the earth and found what he too sought. He cried out unabashedly with his release the sound echoing around them in the dark glen and she threw her head back exposing more of her throat as she cried out again in delight, her hold on him tightening again as he poured himself into her.

He lay relaxed over her in their aftermath, his skin hot and chilled with sweat. Her chest rose and fell under his, her breathing loud and vibrant against him. Her hands spread over his back, lingering over his skin, sliding along his shoulders and spine. Her lazy touch enthralled him further, her affection and open body capturing his heart for ever more. He nuzzled into her throat and collarbones, caressing his lips over her skin.

She shifted under him, her position growing uncomfortable, so he encircled her in his arms and rolled onto his side, holding her against him. She kept one leg over his hip and snuggled her head into his shoulder and they held each other in silence. And like that they laid, hands caressing gently, breaths over cooling skin, their bodies still partially linked.

The moonlight gradually arrived across the glen highlighting her shoulder and throat to his hazy satisfied eyes. John pulled back from her enough to look at her dark eyes made deeper by the shadows of the moonlight. He saw her smile though, and traced it with his fingertips. She kissed them, drew one into her mouth. The gentle sharp bite of her teeth made him shiver. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled wickedly at him. He had never seen that smile before, and it drew him in to kiss her again. She hummed against his lips in pleasure.

He slid his hand down her naked side, following the curves up to her hip and round to her backside. She ended the kiss, and settled against him again. He continued his exploration of her side and then down across her back. His fingers came up against a dusting of soil over her back and he brushed it away from her soft skin. He cleaned her entire back of leaves and soil. She watched him, her eyes soulful and wide. His touch reached the back of her neck and he ran his fingers up into her hair. She smiled at him.

"I've wanted you for so long." He whispered to her.

She reached up and slid the delicate pads of her fingertips down his cheek. "I have waited for you for so long." She replied.

He words were electric and exquisite to hear. He studied her through the alien moonlight, her features so beautiful and relaxed with pleasure.

"I've loved you for so long." He whispered out so quietly he was afraid she would not hear him.

She leant into him, her arms coming up around him and she hugged him tightly. He held her to him and closed his eyes as she whispered how much she loved him against his ear. He held her onwards as the moonlight lifted up further across the night sky, the grasses and flowers swaying around them as they made love once again, their cries of passion lost on the gentle breeze from the pool.

--

END.


End file.
